


12

by whenyouwanttosucceed



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenyouwanttosucceed/pseuds/whenyouwanttosucceed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school RPF where Ashlyn is a basketball player and Ali has a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

Ashlyn fouled out. They were down by 7 with under a minute left, and she fouled out. It was the last quarter of the district title game, and her 5th foul was dumb, some technicality called while the other team inbounded the ball. She wasn’t only the best player on the team but the best player in the league, and she was the sectional leader in points and assists per game. But none of that mattered now. She let the tears fall as she found her seat on the bench and tried to hide her face in her jersey. She felt like she had let everyone down, herself included. There were almost 100 students there, plus hundreds of other parents and fans that had made the 2 hour drive to watch the game. And she hadn’t even been able to lead her team to a win. This would be the last time that she would ever play on this team, the last time she would ever hear her name announced first in the lineup, the last time she would ever sink a 3 or run her favorite play. The last time she would ever wear this jersey. She had already signed her letter of intent to play in college, but playing in high school was just different. It was something that she would never forget.   
From the student section, Ali bit her lip and held back tears as she watched Ashlyn sob. She had been to almost every game this season, supporting the whole team, but Ashlyn in particular. To be honest, she had a huge crush on Ashlyn. She loved watching her play basketball; that was where she was in her element. She was a natural but also an extremely hard worker, which was just one of the many reasons that Ali liked her so much.   
Ashlyn was a senior at Maryrose High School. She had a twin brother named Chris and a younger sister named Olivia. She had light blonde hair that was naturally always straight, soft features, and perfect brown eyes. She had a muscular build, with broad shoulders and strong arms. It was like she was born to play basketball. She wasn’t a girly girl by any sense of the word; she liked basketball shorts and converse more than anything else. She never wore makeup and hated wearing dresses. She loved sports and the color purple. She thought that shopping was a hassle and tight clothes were annoying. She had a kind of natural swagger in her step, the kind that most guys have to fake. She was laid back but also competitive, and she felt that it was her job to support everyone around her. She was kind and easy to talk to, but also reserved and humble. Her proudest accomplishment was scoring 1,000 points, at a game that Ali was in the front row for. She strived to always make her parents proud and take criticism well.  
Ali was a junior at the same high school as Ashlyn, but she played soccer with Ashlyn’s sister Olivia and ran track and cross country with Ashlyn’s brother Chris. Ali wasn’t girly either, but she was slightly less of a tomboy than Ashlyn was. She had long brown wavy hair, tan skin, and dark green/ brown eyes. She was petite but also athletic, seeing that she was playing at least one sport all year around. She occasionally wore makeup and dressed up, but mainly because her friends wanted her to. She was quiet and kept to her own friend group for the most part, but was pretty popular.   
Ali first noticed Ashlyn at the last track meet of the year the pervious spring, while Ashlyn was there to watch Chris run. She was wearing a black baseball hat, turned backwards, with a red t-shirt and black shorts. The meet was almost an hour away, but she was still there, in the 90 degree heat, watching Chris try to qualify for regionals. It really just proved how close they were. Ali knew Chris and Olivia pretty well, but hadn’t really talked to Ashlyn. All too soon, however, she had realized just how much she wanted that to change.


	2. Chapter 2

About a month after the basketball season had ended, Ashlyn posted a picture on Instagram of her and her extended family after signing her letter of intent to play basketball in college. The caption read:

 

“I’d like to thank everyone so much again for the unwavering support this season. It was incredible that so many of my friends and family stood behind not only me, but our whole team. Feeling that kind of support felt amazing, but I couldn’t fully cherish it if I knew that I wasn’t being true to myself. Every day that I am not telling the whole truth I am automatically living a lie. The whole truth is that I am gay. I have always known but I couldn’t fully embrace these great moments in my life hiding such an important part. Again, I would like to thank my incredible family for supporting me through everything this year, and continuing to support me through my decision to come out. Your blessing means the world to me, and I am more than lucky to have it. Nothing is going to be different and nothing made me this way. I’m just me. Thanks again for all of the support!”

 

Ali knew immediately that she had to get a hold of Ashlyn, before she slipped away that summer. This is when she decided to tell her best friend, Corrine, about her feelings for Ashlyn. She texted her and asked her to meet her so they could talk.  
-  
Ali fiddled with the charms on a bracelet around her wrist as she struggled to speak. She didn’t think that she would be this nervous. It felt like she was a fish without water, she just couldn’t get the words out. Ali felt bad as she glanced up at Corrine’s concerned face -- they had been sitting on the park bench for close to 2 hours, and she knew that her best friend was worried about her, but she just didn’t know how to say it. 

“Hey, you know that I’m here for you, whatever it is.”

“Yeah of course.. And I want to tell you -- I need to tell you -- but I just don’t know how.”

“It’s okay. Take your time.”

“It’s just that...” Ali paused and took a deep breath. “You know the other day when you were trying to guess who I liked?”

“Yeah I remember,” Corrine’s brow furrowed as she tried to figure out what this had to do with anything. 

“Well... the person that I like...” (another long pause). Ali watched the seconds tick by on her watch. .28, .29, .30. “Is a girl,” Ali burst out, surprising herself. She continued, “I don’t know why or how but I know that I have a huge crush on a girl and I don’t want it to be weird and I know it’s against your religion but I can’t help it and I have been like this for as long as I remember. I hope you can try to understand.”

Corrine immediately leaned over and hugged Ali. “Hey, you know I will always be your best friend. None of this changes that.”

“I know... thank you.”


End file.
